narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seidōkan Kenjutsu Academy
Seidōkan Kenjutsu Academy is one of six prestigious schools located in the Oraculum Kingdom. Each school focuses on certain aspects and Seidōkan focuses on skill with the sword. Appearance Seidōkan is located in the middle of Selvendys Forest near Selvendys Shrine. The river that runs through the forest cuts a moat around the place and roads branch out in every direction. The forest itself has been mostly cleared out however, many trees were left on campus to shade the students. The complex itself is shaped roughly like a pentagon. The boys and girls' dorm are opposite to each other while the main teaching building is the base of the pentagon. The top two sides of the complex is made out of a recreational building and a training building. The boys' dorm is quite a large building. It encompasses around.... The girls' dorm is shaped like a cross but with the West and South Wings shaped like a step pyramid.... Administrative Division The Queen of Oraculum Kingdom oversees the school and all the other five schools. The Priestess and Regnant are the principal and vice-principal, respectively. Academic Division Admission Requirements # A desire to learn about kenjutsu # A desire to practice and train with friends # A desire to bring back the trophy from winning the Festas Admission to the academy is allowed if these conditions are met. Curriculum As with any school, students are taught a core curriculum of reading, writing, mathematics, science, geography, etc. These lessons are typically framed in a ninja-context, and in fact are learned at all in order to facilitate later instruction in tactics and strategy. Students learn the Shinobi Rules, how to strengthen their minds and bodies, and receive special lectures from veteran shinobi. They are taken through the handling of ninja weapons and tools, like shuriken and kunai, learning how to throw and wield them through target practice, as well as instructed on the basics of trap-setting. Every afternoon, students go to the training building to build up their abilities with the sword. There are huge varieties of swords that have been mass-produced using the royal court's Yin Release. Students pick any sword that they have an affinity to and train with that. Leadership within the school is determined by rank. The Student Council President, ???, has the honor of being Seidōkan's Rank #3. However, the Rank #1 and #2 does not want to become the Student Council President so ??? receives the job. Ranking System All six schools in the Oraculum Kingdom has the same ranking system. Students are entered into a databank where they are listed in terms of strength, weapon dexterity and wins for duels. The first 12 of each school are known as Page Ones, each school's pride. Graduation TBA Known Students *Ayato - Page One; Seidōkan Rank #2; Devil's Sword *Akua Uchiha - Page One; Seidōkan Rank #1; White-Eyed Lightning Blade *Kirin - Page One; Former Seidōkan Rank #1; Rank #4; The Sword's Adversary *Yuhara Uchiha - Student Council President; Page One; Seidōkan Rank #3 Lux Spatha Lux Spatha (Latin for Light Sword) is a collective name for seven special swords that Seidōkan has possession of. Each sword was forged using an incomplete Creation of All Things Technique. From strongest to weakest, the seven swords are: Jūchi Yosamu, Ameno-Ohabari, Totsuka, Raijin, Raikiri, Kusanagi and Chidori. Wielders #Jūchi Yosamu - Wielder: Akua Uchiha (Rank #1; Formerly Rank #5) #Ameno-Ohabari - Wielder: Yuhara Uchiha (Rank #3) #Totsuka - Wielder: ??? #Raijin - Wielder: ??? #Raikiri - Wielder: Kirin (Rank #4; Formerly Rank #1) #Kusanagi - Wielder: ??? #Chidori - Wielder: Ayato (Rank #2) Related Schools TBA